


The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem - #5 - Everyone

by Llama



Series: The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Multi, Silly, Valentine's Day, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up with wings. Yeah, that's the whole plot. Oh, and werewolves are no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Werewolves Were No Help At All With Stiles's Feathery Little Problem - #5 - Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Wings and utter crack, written as five short flash fics for Full Moon Ficlet on Valentine's Day 2013. Yes, it took me this long to get around to posting it here!
> 
> Last part! Well done if you made it this far, you're very brave *g*

"You bought Erica a card?" Derek's face is so scowly it's in danger of actually being unattractive. That might be a first. 

Erica looks surprised, but not annoyed, so Stiles's innards are probably safe for now.

"No," Stiles says, because he suspects Derek is just about protective enough of his betas to rip into _Stiles_ for harrassing one of them, never mind that she's the most unscrupulous seducer of them all on her worst days, and a wicked temptress on her best. "And yes, but--"

"Is it because of what happened on tequila night?" Isaac says, looking puzzled. "Because I'm pretty sure she had help with that." His wounded puppy look is adorable, but Stiles isn't falling for that one. Again.

"I—" He wants to hide his face in his hands, really, but he may as well get this over with now. "I bought cards for all of you."

"Even Jackson?" Scott sounds horrified enough that Jackson glares at him.

"Was I not clear enough when I said 'all of you'?" Stiles asks, throwing his hands up. "Yes, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Derek. _Everyone_."

"Clever." Boyd sounds appreciative. "More chance of someone taking you up on it."

"Thanks, but that wasn't quite the plan." Stiles may file it away for future consideration, however. "I just-- I saw the cards in the store window display, and they were cute, with these little wolf cartoons on, and it was more than I could resist. I thought it would be a nice thing to do."

"It's a lovely idea," Allison says, coming over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you, Stiles."

"Yeah," Derek says, though he's clearly not all that comfortable still. "That's-- thanks."

"Wait," says Lydia suddenly. "The new gift store, is that where you went?"

"Green-something Gifts, yeah. I think it's fairly new?" Stiles doesn't think it was there last year, anyway. 

"And you bought what, eight or nine Valentine's Day cards?"

"Yeah. I mailed most of them yesterday as soon as I left there, so it would be harder to get a scent from them." Stiles frowns. "Is that a problem?"

"Hmmph," Lydia snorts. "Not normally. But when the owner is a witch..."

Allison claps a hand to her mouth. "They're _cupid_ wings!" 

"They probably misunderstood what you were doing," Boyd says, shaking his head. "Only you, Stiles."

"I'll deal with it," Lydia says. "Jackson, you can drive me down there. I'm sure they'll lift the spell once they know the real story."

"They'll be closed, genius," Jackson scoffs. "It'll have to wait until tomorrow."

From the look on Lydia's face, she's more than willing to track the witch home and turf her out of bed if she has to, but that doesn't fill Stiles with as much confidence as it might when it's his body at stake. It's admittedly imperfect even when it doesn't have ridiculous wings attached to it, but it's still kind of important to him, and who knows what a witch could do to it if Lydia gets her _really_ pissed.

"Oh, I don't think there's any need to rush," Erica says, and her fingers on Stiles's wings are gentler this time. It almost feels... good. No, it definitely feels good. Huh. "Is there, Stiles?"

Stiles swallows. "Well--"

Isaac takes advantage of his hesitation to move close enough for their knees to bump. "Don't you want to see how much fun we can have before those wings disappear?" he asks with a sly grin, and Stiles can't help it; he feels his own mouth curve to match it.

Isaac leans up to kiss that curve, pushing Stiles's shoulders back towards Erica's hands. Stiles wavers, but after all, there were a couple of the cards that he _hadn't_ stuck in the mail, maybe because he didn't mind if they caught his scent on them. He could maybe hand them over personally tomorrow, if he stayed. 

In the end, though, it's Boyd's eyeroll and Derek's hastily-suppressed smile that decide him. If they don't have any real problem with it, why should he?

"Tomorrow," Stiles says. "Tomorrow will be just fine."


End file.
